Pink and Blue
'Pink and Blue '''is the fifteenth episode of Season 4. Synopsis Lola and Lana have an argument that almost unleashes family chaos. Plot One day, Lola is preparing herself for another contest -fixed, obviously-. But this is not a regular contest. It's the 500th contest in which she participates. She makes up clean and carefully, she dressed with her most elegant dress, full of jewelry, super shiny, enforcement, etc. She combed over 2500 times, and checked her diamond tiara. At first watch it seemed all would go okay, right. Suddenly Lana arrives covered with mud and she steals Lola's tiara. The latter chases her to retrieve the tiara. The chasing ended in the front yard. Lola trips with a branch and falls in a puddle of mud. Lola already had tolerated that in other contests, because she wasn't barreled and that pageants were not so important like that day's one. After cleaning, the first she did was kicking Lana of the room. This goes directly to Lincoln's room, which exits rapidly because he learned his lesson from "Brawl in the Family" and he doesn't wants his sisters to fight more than necessary ''by his fault. After Lincoln leaved, Lana starts to install in his room. There are 9 o'clock, it's bedtime. Lana accommodates herself with her reptiles. Meanwhile Lola enjoys of having a big room for only her, thing that the other sisters don't believe it's fair for them sharing rooms and Lola not. So the left sisters argue because they want to have rooms for themselves. The sisters who are kicked of their own rooms are Leni, Luan, Lynn and Lily; who place their things in the living room, the attic, the kitchen and the bathroom, respectively, dividing the house with police tape. There's an specie of dominion over each zone. In that instant Lincoln arrives to the house. He sees the front door is locked. He goes to the back door, which opens, but Lincoln is kicked by Lynn, that don't wants he meddles again for his own right. The only mode Lincoln has to enter to the house is through the basement's window. He enters, luckily the basement wasn't reclaimed by anyone. In his time on the room, he thinks in how to join the family again without the things of the mentioned episode happen again. In that moment Lincoln accidentally crashes with the boiler. Lynn notes the noise, and opens the door and sees him. She believes he has the biggest room in the house, and calls the others for reclaiming it. Lincoln thinks in hiding at the Jacuzzi room. More info here. But that room is located below the staircase, and he wouldn't be able to exit if the sisters put things in front of the door. When the sisters enter, Lincoln runs to the kitchen and he locks the sisters at the basement. These start to punch loudly the door. Lincoln moves the fridge to block it. As the only sane man, he says the sisters can exit only if they don't fight for stupid things, because they are ruining their lives. Lincoln also lists the defects that all the sisters have. Just before they think on killing him, he also mentions the virtues they have, and without one, the others couldn't function properly. Lincoln pushes the fridge at its place, and before he opens the door, he grabs some pots to protect himself from the punches. But the sisters exit crying because they had reflexed about their mistakes as family. All hug Lincoln for made them to reason and take cogency about themselves. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Vhs